


Dos perlas

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, CambioDeEdades, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, NoParejasAparentemente, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Relationships, SemiAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El artefacto capaz de aplacar las guerras declaradas por cuatro reyes y la guardiana con la capacidad de tocar la esencia de sus vidas. En conjunto, superaran cualquier obstáculo que se les presente. Un destino inevitable con un encuentro curioso, una nueva historia se cantara para las próximas generaciones.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Kikyou, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, InuYasha & Kaede (InuYasha), InuYasha/Kaede (InuYasha), Kaede & Kikyou (InuYasha), Kagura/Kanna (InuYasha), Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha), Kikyou & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Midoriko (InuYasha) & Kikyou & Kaede & Higurashi Kagome, Midoriko (InuYasha) & Original Male Character(s), Midoriko (InuYasha) & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Dos perlas

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina * lean esto con la voz de Deadpool ***

**Hola, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio, trayendo otra pequeña creación de un momento espontáneo en lo que esperaba sentada. Resultando en algo con ¿trama mágica y dramas ?, si algo así, jajaja. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Posdata: Esto solo debían ser como 2K de palabras ... ¿Qué cosas, no?**

**Recomendación musical: "Molinos de viento" por Mago de Oz.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace mucho tiempo en una de las más grandes extensiones de tierra, repartidas con los océanos como sus divisores, coexistían humanos y yokai, estos últimos encargados de gobernar sobre los reinados humanos su poder tocaba a los pueblos más pequeños incluso los escondidos tras montañas y cascadas de agua Sus conquistas empleando su fuerza física con la brutalidad de aniquilar, la energía espiritual que doblaba las voluntades de quienes osaban ponerse delante, causando terror con sus apariencias demoniacas, encargándose de mantenerse registrados en los libros de historia por generaciones.

Sin embargo, sus descomunales presencias y fervientes deseos de expandir sus dominios, estallaron en guerras, trayendo obtener la muerte de millas de ambas especies, alzándose por los demás ejércitos, fueron los cuatro Daiyokai, conocidos por luchar cada uno desde un punto cardinal distinto, al norte, sur, este y oeste la calamidad que sus pasos traban creaban desesperación y miedo, sin un lugar a salvo al cual huir, excepto, el centro del gran continente, tierra de nadie, el último trozo con suficiente poder espiritual para definir al auténtico "Señor de los Vientos".

Fueron 400 años de escases con lágrimas como la prueba de que aún existen seres a la cual gobernar, los yokai podrían continuar existiendo gracias a su prolongada esperanza de vida y resistencia, en cambio los humanos luchaban para escapar de la guerra al mismo tiempo en que buscaban sobrevivir, construyendo refugio, recolectando alimento, atendiendo sus necesidades básicas.

Contadas veces se repitieron las palabras: "La esperanza es lo último que muere", con un deseo inocente porque se volvía verdad o no tener que explicarles a los más jóvenes jóvenes inminentes comenzando a ser la muerte para ellos.

Fue entonces, que el aviso de la batalla final se expandió por los cuatro puntos. En la tierra central, justo en el punto marcado por los mapas, los cuatro Daiyokai batallarían con sus tropas hasta la muerte, el último con la vida ganaría el preciado título de "Señor de los Vientos" con el control total de las cuatro regiones de tierras y su majestuosidad perpetuada con una estatua en la tierra del centro, la prueba de su existencia y soberanía.

Su llegada fue marcada con el alba alzándose, con una inesperada figura esperándolos en el punto exacto que marcaba el mapa. De cabellos espesos y oscuros como la noche, telas rojas y blancas enfundadas en su cuerpo y la armadura en su pecho y brazos, una espada colgando en su lado izquierdo y un objeto redondo rosado resplandeciendo delante de ella.

Asegurar que hubo un intercambio de palabras, declaraciones de muerte para algunos de los otros Daiyokai o la misma figura en medio de cuatro demonios, sería nada más que un invento. Las palabras de quienes aseguran haber estado ahí, peleado contra la figura misteriosa y volver con vida, pero todo eso no se ve revelado en el resultado de una mentira planificada y probada para su honor no decayera.

Solo pocos conocidos la historia y lo que tuvieron en ese momento, ¿Cómo sobrevivió ?, fue porque así ella lo quiso, la figura misteriosa, que dio su nombre en un volumen similar al de un grito de batalla. - Midoriko - optando en un primer instante por el dialogo, exigiendo que se arrepintieran por sus anteriores acciones que solo trajeron un mar de muerte y si continuaban grabando ese sendero, tomaría sus almas encerrándolas dentro de la piedra rosada que ella nombraro - perla de Shikon .

Aceptar dicha amenaza, era como si ella se atreviera a caminar por encima de ellos, generando una tregua momentánea los cuatro Daiyokai se lanzaron al combate contra Midoriko. El aura rosada rodeo a la de cabellos negros usándola sobre los Daiyokai restringiendo sus movimientos, proliferando maldiciones con respecto a la mujer consiguiendo que el hermoso rostro se recubriera por una mancha negra y de ella brotara el olor a muerte, liberando otra aura rosada mucho más oscura que se introdujo en cada uno de los Daiyokai.

Las tropas escucharon en sus mentes las palabras de Midoriko:

\- Desistan de la batalla o sus almas preferirán el infierno a la agonía eterna. - su voz con un encanto dulce los hipnotizo para las armas cayeran de sus manos, pero el _reiki_ con calidad de miasma envió escalofríos y una señal de muerte inminente para que se postraran ante la mujer.

Este momento en la historia quedo registrado como: "El resplandor de la perla", mientras que la gran guerra ocasionada por la avaricia de los yokai de los cuatro puntos cardinales serios: "El período de los 400".

* * *

Nuevos mensajes se repartieron por todo el continente, el final de la guerra se declaró oficialmente, con las celebraciones llevándose a cabo, los cuatro Daiyokai se reunieron con Midoriko en el punto central, iniciando el pacto de: "Los Lord de los Cuatro Vientos" , cada uno se encargaría de su respectiva tierra, manteniendo alianzas entre ellos, teniendo acceso y salida de sus fronteras libremente, dejando como punto de control el lugar donde lucharon por última vez, la tierra de nadie fue bautizada por Midoriko en honor a la perla: "Tierra de Shikon", su poder resguardaría el lugar, asegurándole prosperidad, protección y paz. Los cuatro Daiyokai, depositaron una gota de su sangre sobre la perla repitiendo al mismo tiempo la declaración.

\- Cada Señor se mantendrá en su tierra, si alguno, se atreviera a romper el equilibrio, la vida de los cuatro será tomada y llevada al interior de la perla.

Regresando a sus hogares de origen, Midoriko construyo una pequeña choza en la cualidad la perla protegida, la tentación de tomarla como propia era extrema y confiaba en que por el momento los señores se mantendrían tranquilos planeando una contramedida que no los afectara por la maldición que ahora poseían al declarar sus vidas en posesión de la perla y una humana. La respuesta que Midoriko buscaba, apareció ante ella, los humanos escondidos por la guerra aparecieron tras 10 lunas, reverenciándola, jurando con un pie a la muerte siempre profesar gratitud, alabanzas y fe.

Tomando lunas sin contar un templo donde la choza de Midoriko estaba ocupo el lugar, la perla reposando sobre un pedestal de mármol tallado con las palabras: Sabiduría, Valor, Amistad y Amor; alrededor de cuatro postes de madera con las inscripciones de los puntos cardinales en forma contraria, finalizando al tener cuentas de rosario con pergaminos colgados.

La "Tierra de Shikon" cambia su nombre a "Ciudadela de Shikon" con murales coincidiendo con los puntos cardinales para mantener una visión directa sobre los que provinieran de los países de los Lores. El Gobernador de la Ciudadela fue autorizado por Midoriko al ella haber rechazado tal papel, teniendo como prioridad la protección de la perla y los habitantes de la Ciudadela, pidiendo como un favor más el permitirle criar a la siguiente generación de Sacerdotisa de la perla con el deber de proseguir con su trabajo mantener la paz de los cuatro puntos desde el centro del continente.

Uno de los vasallos en la mansión del Gobernador escucho la conversación con la Sacerdotisa de la perla, Midoriko, de lo poco que recuerda, tan solo un extracto de sus palabras es lo que se registra grabado hasta el momento en que muere.

\- ¿Cómo lo asegura, Midoriko-dono?

\- Confianza, mi señor.

\- Pero en ocasiones la confianza puede ser transgredida.

\- Estoy al tanto de ello. Quien tenga los cuatro atributos puede ser guardiana de la perla.

\- Por supuesto, pero, ¿Y si pierde el equilibrio?

\- Significa que no fue la elección correcta.

\- Continuaran siendo humanos Midoriko-dono. Jóvenes, no, mujeres con el deseo de amar.

\- Amaran, lo harán, pero, solo una mantendrá con la capacidad de amar sin perder su equilibrio.

\- Usted siempre desborda esperanza.

\- Me halaga con sus palabras sinceras, mi señor, mientras disfrutamos de la preciosa luna de esta noche.

Conversación que se resume a palabras de motivación para las nuevas generaciones en entrenamiento con el objetivo de ganarse el título que Midoriko obtuvo por su lucha con los Señores, agregando los conocimientos del origen de la perla más su auténtico funcionamiento, una característica particular que sería solo dicha a la guardiana.

Alrededor del templo de la perla, se levantaron las murallas y varias edificaciones con el nombre del Templo Midoriko, en donde los entrenamientos de los jóvenes sacerdotisas tomarían lugar y cuando finalizaran pasarían al interior del altar con la perla, crepúsculo del brillo, luz e intensidad se graduarían con el honor de Sacerdotisa de la perla o solo como una Sacerdotisa Guardia.

\- Quien posea los cuatro atributos en complemento a la perla, podrá ser conocedora de sus misterios. - concluyo el capítulo, doblando el papiro y regresándolo a su estuche cilíndrico con inscripciones de historia volumen cuatro.

\- ¿De nuevo en la lectura, Kagome? - su voz tomo desprevenida a la pequeña de cabellos negros atados en una media coleta, el cilindro histórico resbalo por sus manos, aterrizando en el suelo de madera, con un sonido cristalino que no controla romperse. Con una mano a cada lado de su cintura, negó suavemente complementado por la sonrisa enternecida de las acciones torpes pero sinceras de la pequeña en levantar el tubo y ponerle en su estante. - Kaede me dijo que te sentías mal y por eso decidiste saltarte el entrenamiento de control de _reiki._

\- Ehm - desviando la mirada, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su lugar, tomando el dobladillo en una de sus mangas concentrando toda su atención en ello. Una suave caricia en la coronilla, alisando algunas hebras negras. - Discúlpame, Kikyo-nee.

\- Tal vez quien tenga que escuchar es Kaede.

Un asentimiento silencioso de Kagome, mientras Kikyo recogió un par de tubos históricos, ayudando a la pequeña azabache a poner en orden la zona de la biblioteca, con el último tubo de cristal puesto, cerrando la compuerta con su número escrito del texto que guarda. Tomando la mano de la niña, saliendo de la habitación, apagando las luces con un soplido al fuego azulado en una de las lámparas, está cerrada con el deslizamiento de la puerta y ambas puertas su camino al exterior del edificio.

Mujeres vestidas con hitoes blancas, algunas con el sode-kuri en sus mangas y otras no, la parte en sus hombros abiertos con una rajada horizontal, dejando ver sus kosodes, usando cuerdas muna-himo que mantenían cerrada la prenda y nagabakamas rojos con hendiduras laterales que también mostraba parte de los kosodes blancos y calcetines tabi y sandalias de paja de arroz, les saludan con reverencias, entre cada paso que dan, aumenta la apariencia de féminas con las ropas idénticas, variando con algunas niñas corriendo en yukatas floridos de un solo color y tipos de estampados de diferentes tamaños.

Llegando al patio principal tapizado de ladrillos de mármol gastados por los pasos constantes dados y la cantidad de personas que utilizan su poder espiritual en la creación de barreras y lanzamiento de encantamientos.

En dos círculos compuestos por diez niñas de edades parecidas, se produjo una cuerda de luz rodeándolas, con aumentos en su tamaño ligero, batallando por mantenerlos en la misma cantidad, por sus rostros ceñidos y el temblor de sus cuerpos se apreciaba el rotundo esfuerzo que colocaban para su concentración.

Siendo guiadas en todo momento por una chica de no más catorce años con su hitoe blanco y nagabakama rojo, sus cabellos castaño oscuros sujetados en una coleta a la altura de su nuca y un parche en el ojo derecho, las manos empujadas detrás de su espalda formando un ángulo de noventa grados y la seriedad en su rostro, poco común en una persona tan joven. Notando la presencia de sus nuevas observadoras da por pausado el entrenamiento, con algunos minutos de descanso para recuperar aliento, que estiren sus músculos e hidratarse, señalando no alejarse demasiado. Dispuesta a dar una muestra afectuosa a la peli negra mayor, apreciada con su ojo sano a la pequeña colección de medios, escondida tras la pierna de la otra. Ella alza una ceja confundida por la reacción, esperando respuesta al cruzar miradas con la piel pálida,

Kikyo despego de su pierna a Kagome, tomándola por los hombros guiándole al frente mientras que la del parche se agacha a la altura de la niña. Escucha una queda disculpa, sigue las lágrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos finalmente se lanza a los brazos de la castaña, llorando enormemente disculpas, ensuciando las ropas en el proceso. Ambas mujeres se enternecen por la sinceridad con que ella se expresa. El abrazo es correspondido, con una mano sobre la espalda y la otra en el cabello dando caricias de arriba hacia abajo. - ¿Te haces cargo? - pregunta la castaña, alzando en brazos a Kagome.

\- Claro. Tomate tu tiempo Kaede.

\- Gracias Kikyo-neesama.

A sus espaldas, escucho los aplausos de Kikyo para reorganizar las niñas en su creación de barrera espiritual conjunta. Fueron hasta una de las bancas de piedra, bajando a la pequeña para sentarla, luego por ella, dejando un espacio entre ambas, sacando del interior de sus ropas un paño doblado en forma de cuadro, deshaciendo el nudo de hilo, revelando algunos caramelos en bolitas con combinaciones de dos colores y pequeños brillos como si fueran joyas, extendió el paño a la pequeña, esperando hasta que ella tomo uno y con su otra mano continuaba secando las lágrimas. Kaede eligió un caramelo, lanzándolo como una pelota, a su boca, mordió un poco de la golosina con el retumbar del craqueado entre sus dientes, volviendo un rehacer el nudo con el paño en cuadro.

Observar a la peli negra, ordenando por altura a las niñas en los círculos y mostrándoles otra posición en la unión de los dedos y las manos para la difusión del _reiki_ en su cuerpo, dando un ejemplo usando sus manos y depositando una parte de su energía en cada palma. - Discúlpame, Kaede-chan. - Las palabras de Kagome salieron con un tambaleo por el llanto obstaculizado solo por el caramelo dentro de su boca.

\- También escapaba de los entrenamientos, Kagome. Créeme, Kikyo-neesama era una maestra aterradora - diciendo esto con un tono bromista y el encogimiento de hombros, obtuvo una risa retenida por sus manos de Kagome. Movió sus piernas con las puntas de sus pies tocando el suelo de piedra, rozando por la línea de uno de los cuadros. - Pronto cumplirás diez años. - coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, girando el rostro para poder mirar a la pequeña niña y sus mejillas se ve un color blanco, mostrando el temblor correr por una de sus manos, siendo sostenida por la otra, intentando calmarse.

\- Lo sé, p-pero - encara a la de cabellos castaños oscuros, mordiendo el labio inferior con una de las mejillas rechoncha por el caramelo que aún no se ha deshecho. - ¿Por qué yo?

Kaede inspiro profundamente, exhalando con lentitud el aire dentro de sus pulmones, lleva la vista al frente, irguiendo su postura, con cada mano semi-empujada puesto en cada pierna. Un ligero viento moviendo las hojas en los árboles plantados alrededor, una de esas hojas cayendo, un silencio solo interrumpido por las voces de las pequeñas en entrenamiento y los hipos de Kagome reteniendo el llanto con su dulce ya ingerido. - Tu pasaste la prueba de la perla sin recibir la dirección del Templo, lo que suceda es improbable, por no enviar imposible. - La memoria con el resplandeciente brillo de la alegría espiritual se mantenía con fuerza indicando que era algo que no podía ser ignorado. Las cejas de Kagome cayeron, arrugaron sus ropas con el agarre de sus pequeñas manos y sus ojos opacándose por el agua que deseaba escapar.

Ella lo sabía, colocar tal responsabilidad en una niña tras su nacimiento por ver a la perla brillar ante su presencia, alejarla de su familia al cumplir seis años y mantenerla encerrada en el Templo preparándola para tener la edad suficiente y control adecuado de sus poderes para permanecer como la nueva Sacerdotisa de la perla. Injusto, es la palabra que lo describe. - Lo que trato de decir Kagome - rodeo los hombros de la pequeña con su brazo, atrayéndola a su costado derecho - Eres única, no solo por tus habilidades espirituales, sino por ser quien eres y serás con los años. Ambas solo deseamos lo mejor para ti.

Regresando con el llanto, Kagome se aferró a las ropas de Kaede, dejando el líquido transparente salado como la prueba de sus auténticos sentimientos al escuchar sus palabras, palabras que conoció desde el momento en que fue puesta bajo la responsabilidad del templo Midoriko con seis años cumplidos. Su madre sonrió dulcemente, explicándole el gran regalo que le fue obsequiado por la primera sacerdotisa de la perla, trayendo felicidad a todos en la Ciudadela, cuidando de la perla de Shikon y luchando como toda una guerrera. Por supuesto que creyó en cada palabra y las ensoñaciones formadas por su imaginación infantil le hicieron aceptar y cruzar por la puerta, despidiéndose con alegría de su madre, pero, no esperó permanecer dentro sin posibilidad de verso con su familia, ni siquiera recibir sus visitas , enviando cartas o pasear por las calles.

La niña de la perla, fue el registro dado por algunas de las sacerdotisas guardias del templo, la niña bendecida, en cambio ella se consideraba una niña maldecida, por mucho que sus habilidades rivalizaran con las sacerdotisas en entrenamiento de mayor edad, no conseguimos controlar su _reiki,_ incluso con la tutoría de la actual sacerdotisa de la perla, Kikyo, aparentemente que su cuerpo era incapaz de mostrar en esencia el conocimiento adquirido con los papiros y palabras de las hermanas encargadas del templo, solo conseguimos llegar a la detección de energía espiritual y lanzamientos de su propio _reiki_ sin lograr una purificación.

Agotada por tanto llorar, su cabeza reposo en el regazo de Kaede, ignorando que el entrenamiento de _reiki_ finalizado y Kikyo se acercaba con una mirada preocupada, siendo notada simplemente por Kaede.

* * *

Recostaron a Kagome en la habitación de Kikyo, esperando el regreso de Kaede en la habitación contigua, abrió la puerta a su jardín personal, encendiendo una vara de incienso, el atardecer ya se notaba por sus colores rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos. La puerta se desliza para entrar y se repite al ser cerrada, escuche los pasos descalzos de su hermana hasta que tomo asiento al frente, cogiendo uno de los vasos con el té que sirvió previamente. - Tiene éxito sobre la elección con Kagome. - el tono suave de la peli negra resguardaba molestia con un encubrimiento por la tristeza. Comprobando con una mirada a su hermana menor, lo acertado en su afirmación. - Retractarnos ahora es inadmisible Kaede.

\- ¡Pero! - fue detenida con la palma alzada de Kikyo y una negativa. Del interior de su manga blanca, extrajo cuatro papeles doblados en rectángulo, unidos por un trazo de hilo, deslizándolos por la madera con sus dedos índice y medio presionando hasta llegar con Kaede, dándole una señal para que los tomera. Deshaciendo el nudo, puso el trozo de hilo a un lado, bajando tres de los cuatro papeles en su regazo, desdoblando el primero de los papeles, leyendo con atención las primeras líneas, abriendo su ojo con la pupila dilatada, bajo la mirada a la esquina izquierda con un sello del remitente, dejo caer el papel, abriendo los tres restantes, leyendo palabras parecidas con tres sellos iguales diferenciados solo por la dirección de su proveniencia. - ¿E-expli-explícame?

\- Las cartas son claras hermana.

\- ¡Tonterías! - golpeo las palmas contra la madera del suelo, derramando su vaso con té. Kikyo cerró los ojos, exhalando aire con el movimiento de su pecho hacia dentro, teniendo las manos en su regazo, cubriéndose en una aterradora seriedad de tranquilidad.

\- He retrasadó el encuentro de Kagome con los cuatro señores cardinales - jugo con las costuras en su manga izquierda, deslizando los dedos para tomar las cartas de regreso - pero el festival de "Las cuatro estaciones" llega y es el único día permitido para los ciudadanos, divertirse y convivir armoniosamente con yokais y hanyous - comenzó a doblar las cartas y anudándolas, devolviéndolas al interior de su manga - Sabes que su presencia está prohibida en la ciudad, pero no la de sus representantes.

\- Tampoco permitiste que la familia de Kagome la viera.

\- Pudieron llevársela con la multitud.

\- ¿Y crees que los Señores son diferentes?

\- Carecen de un lazo afectuoso con Kagome.

\- Déjate de tonterías Kikyo. - se puso en pie, grabando la distancia, tomándola por el cuello del kimono, alzándola para que sus rostros quederan con el mínimo espacio. Ella con el ceño fruncido, su hermana mayor con una expresión neutral. - Piensa en Kagome.

\- Lo hago Kaede, siempre pienso en ella. - empujo la mano de la castaña, enderezando su postura, dando la espalda a su hermana. - Es inevitable, tengo que prepararla para todos los escenarios. Es bondadosa y considerado, pero no es suficiente para tener el cargo.

\- Es solo una niña. - lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, encorvando su espalda. - ¿No estaremos cometiendo un error? - pregunto Kaede, la pregunta quedo al aire, no recibí respuesta de la mayor, deslizándose por el corredor exterior de la casa.

* * *

Su cabello fue alzado en un moño, decorada con broches florales de colores rosados y blancos, un kimono con estampado parecido a la forma de sus broches, casi tres tipos de tela, hasta la final, su cinturón ajustado y con decoraciones brillantes, el nudo como un enorme moño, finalizando con calcetines y sandalias con un tacón de madera, agregándole centímetros a su altura.

Fue llevada al exterior por la mujer que la vistió y tres guardias masculinos con dos Sacerdotisas Guardia a su lado, los hombres detrás con la cabeza baja. La primera en saludarle fue Kaede, portando sus ropas tradicionales, un leve maquillaje en su rostro y armadura en su pecho y brazos, ignorando la dificultad de tener cantidades pesadas de tela y sandalias con las que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar, corrió, casi tropezando, siendo atrapada por Kaede, teniendo cuidado de que no chocara el rostro con la parte de armadura en su estómago.

\- Me hare cargo desde aquí – las cinco personas reverenciaron, retirándose con la orden recibida. Bajo la mirada a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, enderezándola para tener un vistazo completo a su apariencia. – Te vez hermosa Kagome.

\- Gracias Kaede-chan. – tomo la mano ofrecida por la mayor, tomando un camino distinto al central donde terminaban de alistarse los puestos para la festividad. – ¿Sabes, sabes? – llamo a la mayor con emoción, saltando en sus pasos – Kikyo fue quien me peino.

\- Pues habrá que agradecerle, aunque es injusto que te pusiera tan bonita y no me lo dijera. – jugueteo con lo último dicho, obteniendo una risa risueña de la pequeña, prometiéndole que la próxima vez le pediría a Kikyo que la arreglara a ella.

\- También me dijo que tiene una sorpresa. ¿Tú sabes qué es? – giro a verla, alzando su rostro. Se detuvieron y Kaede llevo un dedo a su barbilla, ladeando la cabeza a la derecha.

\- Hmm, puede ser.

\- ¡Dime! – sus ojos brillaron en emoción, Kaede le mostro la lengua negándose – Por favor~

\- Es una sorpresa, una sorpresa.

\- ¡Eso es injusto!

El festival de: "Las Cuatro Estaciones", no solo es un evento organizado para agradecer a los tiempos de cambio por las cosechas, los momentos vividos y el permitir a la naturaleza entregar parte de su riqueza para la continuidad de la existencia humana, fue creada para recordar el término de la guerra creada por los cuatro Lords, recordando a quien trajo posible este hecho, Midoriko. En un total de cinco días es lo que toma este festival, cada día por una estación distinta y un punto cardinal perteneciente a un Lord, coincidiendo principalmente con el acomodo de los puntos en la habitación que resguarda la perla.

Por el decreto levantado, ninguno de los Lords puede acercarse, incluso por el festival, si lo hicieran, morirían y el balanza se perdería, optando por enviar a sus representantes, una elección personal y libre a cada uno, teniendo en cuenta que cualquier tipo de revuelta seria detenida al instante sin dudar en asesinarlos por la traición.

Dando acceso a los ciudadanos al templo Midoriko, incluso de los yokai y hanyous que viven en la Ciudadela o van de paso, siendo únicamente registrados por las sacerdotisas de la entrada, por precauciones, extras.

En el último día del festival, el quinto día, se realiza una oración masiva, agradeciendo a Midoriko, la perla y presentando a la guardiana de la misma, teniendo tiempo para que ella de sus bendiciones y purifique a quien desee hacerlo.

Pero la guardiana de la perla, no permanece resguardada en una habitación o escondida del público, en los cuatro días está junto a la perla en un estado de trance absoluto, alzando la barrera interna, en el espacio ocupado por el festival, eliminando las presencias malignas que intenta acercarse, aprovechando el revuelo, dos barreras más son levantadas, la segunda a partir del interior es manejada por quienes pasaron la prueba de la perla pero no consiguieron el brillo purpureo y la tercera es por quienes pasaron pero no obtuvieron el brillo, cambiando entre turnos, cuando sus _reikis_ se debilitan.

Por el quinto día, con solo las dos barreras en pie, la guardiana de la perla hace su acto de presencia y transmite una porción de su _reiki_ al bendecir y purificar, cuidando que no emplee demasiado, lo cual la llevaría a un riesgo elevado junto a la protección de la perla.

Las medidas de seguridad son elevadas, como para ser enviados la mitad de los guardias del Gobernador, contratando a los Exterminadores, un grupo de especialistas en matar demonios, nacidos en los años de guerra, preservados en las sombras por algunas ciudades humanas que se levantaron luego de la Ciudadela de Shikon.

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! – corrió a su progenitora, olvidando las ropas molestas y los zapatos incomodos, corrió hasta sentir la figura de su madre, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, ignorando el meticuloso trabajo en su cabello o el leve maquillaje en sus ojos y labios.

\- Kagome mí querida Kagome.

Las hermanas en silencio disfrutaron de la escena, con un movimiento de labios, Kaede expresó su agradecimiento a Kikyo, una sonrisa leve de su parte, girándose sobre sus pies, encaminándose al lugar de la perla, pronto se abrirían las puertas y ella tenía que arreglarse para elevar la barrera. – Te encargo a Kagome – fue su última comunicación con Kaede, sin esperar contestación.

La madre de Kagome elevo el rostro esperando ver a Kikyo expresando su gratitud por permitirle tener en sus brazos una vez más a su hija, pero ella ya se había retirado, dejando solamente a su hermana. Cargando a Kagome, reverencio, con las lágrimas aun corriendo por los rostros de ambas. – No sé qué decir, esto… ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?

\- Es un día de fiesta Higurashi-san, solo eso.

\- Gracias, Kaede-sama.

\- Acepto su agradecimiento con honor y de parte de mi hermana, después de todo, ella es la maestra directa de Kagome. – miro a la niña que tenía su rostro pegado al hombro de su madre, teniendo sus ojos puestos en el niño cargado por su abuelo.

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunta Kagome, señalando con su dedo índice. Su madre se gira, quedando de frente, baja a su hija y la acerca hasta su abuelo, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos y poniendo en pie delante de Kagome.

\- Este es tu hermano Sota. – ella asiente, tras unos segundos de procesamiento, salta con una clara expresión de asombro, moviendo su rostro y mano de ella al pequeño que la mira curioso, la más grande sonrisa de todas se marca en su cara, abrazando al pequeño peli negro, restregando las mejillas y tomándolo de las manos para girar en un baile que divierte a Sota.

\- Ahora soy hermana mayor, hermana mayor. – llevo a Sota con ella, para presentárselo a Kaede.

La castaña explico a la madre de Kagome que ella se encargaría de ser su escolta por el tiempo que durara el festival, serian cinco días en que la familia podría convivir, poniéndose al corriente con los cuatro años pasados en un parpadeo. Nadie conocía la apariencia de la nueva encargada de la perla, por lo que no habría peligro de un secuestrador o la infiltración de espías de alguno de los Lords, poca información se daba respecto a la seguridad y rangos dentro del Templo Midoriko, pero algo que no pasaba desapercibido, era la cantidad de mujeres, ningún hombre tenía permitido pisar el interior.

Su rango como la segunda responsable de la educación de las nuevas sacerdotisas en entrenamiento la ponía en un nivel de poder espiritual parecido al de su hermana, excepto por la capacidad de Kikyo para el procesamiento de la energía espiritual de la perla de Shikon, solo una, podía manejarla sin terminar muerta o consumida, los registros históricos de quienes hacían la prueba tenia tenebrosas historias, impactantes como para saber que podían volverse demonios sin razón con el único propósito de contaminar el r _eiki_ cambiándolo por _youki._

El abuelo de los niños, los llevo a sentarse en una de las zonas con bancas para disfrutar de sus bocadillos comprados, Kaede y la madre de Kagome los observaban en la banca contigua, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas. - ¿Es la primera vez que Kagome sale en el festival? – pregunto la madre Higurashi, pasando los pulgares por la taza de porcelana.

Kaede asintió, mordiendo una galleta de arroz, es de conocimiento común, que la entrada no está prohibida, excepto, que puede ser prohibida la salida al festival, en esos tiempos, mantuvieron a Kagome en la parte profunda, dándole instrucciones para que aprendiera a mantener un campo de energía alrededor de la choza de meditación externa por los cuatro días del festival, siendo el quinto el que usaba para recargar su energía, tanta presión en su cuerpo, solo conseguía que Kagome se desvaneciera al comienzo del tercer día, pasando los restantes dormida, ignorante de que su familia asistía con la esperanza de verla. – Una disculpa no enmendara nuestras acciones egoístas, Higurashi-san, pero, esperamos que encuentre en su corazón comprensión, Kagome es invaluable y no me refiero por lo que es capaz de conseguir, sino por el tiempo que lleva viviendo a nuestro lado. – Bajo la galleta de arroz, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón – Creo fervientemente en que Kagome es una brillante luz que ha iluminado nuestras vidas.

\- Has llegado a quererla. – puntualizo la madre de la niña, dejando el vaso vacío a un lado. Miro a su lado a los dos pequeños riendo por los gestos de su abuelo. – Ella es tan pequeña, me dolió dejarla, pero pensé, que ese brillo en su pecho significaba algo, nuestra familia nunca ha tenido miembros dentro del Templo, mucho menos una historia profunda con algún encuentro con yokais. – Kaede guardo silencio, escuchando con atención. – Ignoraría por siempre las habilidades de Kagome, nos iríamos de la ciudad y entonces ella tendría la vida de una chica normal. – estiro la manga de su yukata, dando vuelta a su muñeca tocando con los dedos de su otra mano una parte – Me corte al cocinar, un gran corte con el cuchillo, bastante descuidada y ella lo vio, enredo una gaza, lloro, el sangrado se detuvo y una leve luz salió. La herida fue cerrada en completo, solo me dejo la sangre para limpiarla.

\- Increíble.

\- En ese momento lo entendí – miro a Kaede – alejarla de su destino seria cruel, de alguna u otra manera llegaría al mismo punto, la perla de Shikon.

* * *

En la temporada del festival, cada representante de los Lords aparece en el día designado pasando la noche en una de las habitaciones dispuestas por el Gobernador, escoltados por un grupo selecto del templo, guardias y exterminadores, procurando que sus encuentros jamás se lleven, no por la confrontación más bien el prevenir un intercambio de información, especialmente, la identidad de la Sacerdotisa de la perla, en reducidas ocasiones alguno es capaz de verla, solo tiene contacto mediante las cartas y los anuncios de la muerte de la anterior protectora y quien toma su lugar, ni siquiera el nombre sale a la luz.

Este año la situación cambio por un acuerdo conjunto de los cuatro Lords, exigiendo tener una audiencia con la protectora actual y su futura sucesora, las noticias de la existencia de Kagome se extendieron por los cuatro puntos, en el preciso momento que la niña brillo y la perla también, por los últimos años, Kikyo consiguió evadir ese encuentro, teniendo como último argumento lo ilógico de tener a una niña humana en entrenamiento considerando que muchas jóvenes han muerto por los entrenamientos arduos y las pruebas infernales que Midoriko dejo escritas.

¿Cómo podrían confiar en alguien que nunca han visto?, lo cual incluía a Kikyo, eligiendo evitar el conflicto, prometió que el último día del festival y tras terminar las bendiciones anuales, pasarían a tener una limitada cena y presentación, con ciertas restricciones, sellos y guardias con precisas instrucciones de asesinar al más leve aumento de _youki._

* * *

En el tercer día del festival, acontecía la época otoñal, siempre, cada puesto se esforzaba porque sus decoraciones coincidieran con el día establecido según la estación, incluyendo los bocadillos y juegos, era como si el tiempo pasara y permaneciera quieto a la vez, incluso con tener yokais y hanyous el ambiente cambiaba, olvidando que alguna vez existió una guerra y sus vidas penden en un fino hilo por un artefacto escondido en el interior del templo.

\- ¿Kaede? – esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, girando el rostro por sobre sus hombros, ropas rojas, pies descalzos, una espada colgada en su costado, cabellos platinados y orejas animales. Maldice mentalmente, regresando el rostro delante, la familia de Kagome está en el puesto con un juego de colocar las hojas caídas a un árbol pintado en un cuadro de madera. Toma distancia de los Higurashi y con su mejor mueca de amabilidad saluda al hanyou platinado. – Es raro verte por aquí.

\- Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo. – exagera su tono, siente la falseas, él ya frunció el ceño. Tose como si tuviera algo de gripe, poniendo las manos entrelazadas pegadas a su vientre. – Me refiero, no esperaba verte este año.

\- Siempre vengo, sabes a que al idiota de Sesshomaru le desagradan estos eventos.

\- Por supuesto. – dice Kaede – el primogénito directo de Inu-no-Taishou, rechazando su representación del Lord del Oeste. Dejándote sin opciones, ¿cierto?

\- Es mejor venir que quedarme en casa. – cruza los brazos, moviendo una de sus orejas.

Las leyes son estrictas en cuanto a la unión de un humano con un yokai, por lo regular sus hijos son discriminados por ambos lados, excepto, en la Ciudadela de Shikon, todos son bienvenidos al cobijo de las tierras sagradas por Midoriko. Pero, de todas las rarezas, el segundo hijo del Lord del Oeste, es la más sorprendente de todas, un yokai de sangre pura, quien luchó contra Midoriko, desposando a una humana, manteniéndola dentro de su castillo, ignorando la presencia de su primera esposa. – ¿Otra pelea con Sesshomaru o tu padre? – cuestiona, sabiendo, que en ocasiones recibe las visitas del hanyou en la ciudadela sin indicaciones de su padre o por una invitación formal. La primera vez que se vieron, ella aún era una niña, haciendo algunas mandados fuera del templo y encontrando a un hanyou a punto de ser embaucado por uno de los mercaderes viajeros. Supone que desde ese momento su amistad se volvió una realidad, aunque eso no descarta que es el segundo hijo del Lord del Oeste, tiene que ser cuidadosa con respecto a Kagome.

\- Feh – un puchero en sus labios, adoptando el berrinche de un niño, encogiéndose con los hombros y apretando el cruce de brazos – Nuestro padre obligo a Sesshomaru a venir conmigo, pero me adelante para no ver su cara.

\- Entiendo. ¡QUE CARAJO! – tomo los hombros de Inuyasha, encajando sus uñas, sabía que eso no lo lastimaría, aunque considerando el estado de sorpresa su nivel de energía espiritual se inyecto con su agarre – Repite eso.

\- ¿Qué diablos Kaede? – manoteo los brazos de la castaña, moviendo el hombro – No es como si fuera a matar a alguien, solo es Sesshomaru.

\- C-claro… s-solo es tu hermano… Tu hermano que no aguanta a los humanos y les puede dar un latigazo de veneno. – recordó Kaede con su único ojo sano listo para removerse de su lugar – ¿Dónde está?

\- Te dije que lo abandone – respondió, rascándose una oreja peluda. Con un paso hacia atrás, percibió el aura maligna rodeando a la joven castaña.

\- Eres un irresponsable Inuyasha. – golpeo su hombro con un puñetazo. – Tu hermano no conoce las costumbres o siquiera de cómo la gente se comparta en el festival.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Tarado! – esta vez fue un golpe en la cabeza del hanyou – ¡Escúchame con tus orejas caninas!, Sesshomaru es un yokai enviado contra su voluntad a un lugar repleto de humanos que lo irritan y hanyous que lo irritan al doble. Ahora piensa… ¿Cómo eso no va a ser malo?

\- Exageras, si algo pasara pueden sacarlo de aquí. – esta vez Kaede le dio un pisotón y un jalón a sus orejas. – ¡SUELTAME BRUJA!

La discusión atrajo atención por parte de la multitud, deteniéndose en su andar por los puestos, cuchicheando entre ellos, buscando a alguno de los guardias para que detuviera esta incesante pelea que con una clara falta de respeto insultaban el espacio prestado para disfrutar del festival y a sus invitados especiales del tercer día.

En tal caso fue la voz de Kagome detuvo a Kaede de jalonearse con el medio demonio, soltándolo al instante y cubriendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña. – Kagome, necesito que hagas algo por mí. – pidió Kaede, moviéndose a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, obstruyendo la vista de Inuyasha. La pequeña peli negra asintió olvidando el asunto de la pelea, prestando total concentración a la solicitud de Kaede.

\- ¿Marionetas?

\- Si. Pegado al bosque está el escenario, la función comienza cuando la primera lámpara se enciende.

\- Te guardaré un asiento. – dijo Kagome, alzando el meñique, cruzándolo con el de Kaede, regreso con su madre, jalándola de la falda y explicando con emoción sobre la función de títeres, la mujer acepto, mandando a la pequeña junto a su abuelo y Sota mientras hablaba con Kaede.

\- ¿Kaede-sama?

\- Cosas de rutina, tranquila. Tengo que encontrarme con el representante del Oeste.

\- Ya veo, nos adelantaremos.

Despidiéndose momentáneamente con el movimiento de su muñeca y la palma abierta, se detuvo hasta que los cuatro miembros de la familia se internaron en el grupo de personas. Volteándose con el hanyou, tomo su mano, iniciando su propia carrera rumbo al punto de mira en la única entrada al templo y el jardín central, la llegada de los representantes se anuncia con el sonido de un tambor y si no lo hicieron con Inuyasha significaba que el portador de la marca del Oeste se le dio a Sesshomaru. – Muévete Inuyasha – jaloneo con mayor fuerza la castaña, ignorando el leve tono rojizo que se dispara por el rostro del hombre mitad demonio al ser sujetado de una forma íntima.

\- Tú no me mandas.

\- Agh – despeino su cabello, dejando ir la mano del platinado – Esta bien – en un movimiento de extensión con su brazo, señalo el camino, cediendo el primer paso a Inuyasha – Adelante.

\- Insisto exageras.

\- Deja de tensar la finura de mi paciencia, Inuyasha.

* * *

Miro en todas direcciones, con la inquietud aflorando dentro de su cuerpo, recordaba haber llegado hasta la parte con teatro siendo montado por un grupo de yokais y humanos, regalando golosinas a los niños, alejándose con Sota y su madre, mientras su abuelo elegía unos buenos asientos, apartando el de Kaede. En cuanto tuvo su paleta en espiral en la mano, salió del mar de niños, notando que su madre cargaba a Sota que comenzó a llorar por romperse su caramelo, iba a regresar con ella y entregar el propio para su hermano, pero una especie de luz parpadeante desvió su intención. La luz en una forma redonda con una espiral de un tono rosado le recordaba a las imágenes pintadas en los pergaminos históricos de la perla de Shikon, recordaba vagamente que las notas de los artistas encargados, mencionaban que el brillo era mucho más hermoso y solo podían ofrecer un tono parecido no idéntico.

Esa luz brillaba, con un hermoso y hechizante color, escuchaba una voz susurrándole que se acercara, el caramelo resbalo por su mano, rompiéndose al instante en que choco contra el suelo, sus pasos lentos y el ajetreo de los niños por más caramelos fue suficiente para que su presencia desapareciendo entre los arbustos de la parte boscosa del templo no fuera notada.

Con las manos sobre su cabeza hizo un esfuerzo por recordar más, tenía la luz que siguió tirando hilos en su mente, no debía estar lejos del teatro pero los arboles continuaban a su alrededor, la iluminación del festival no se notaba ni siquiera el bullicio. No sabía en qué momento la brillante luz se fue, pero, había recuperado la consciencia, ¿un hechizo?, ¿con que motivo?

Su identidad es un secreto que solo es accesible para quienes permanecen dentro del templo y su familia, lo recordaba, porque fue su primera lección tras conocer a Kikyo.

Trago saliva, podría intentar la detección de energía espiritual que Kaede le mostro si por alguna razón corría peligro o fuera atacada. Cerro sus ojos, tomando aire y liberándolo, con los brazos a los costados, visualizo en su mente los tipos de auras, llevando esa imagen mental extendiéndola por el campo, formando un circulo siendo ella el centro y alargando el diámetro de un metro hasta veinte metros, aun no había nada, continuo alargando la distancia tocando una presencia, salió de su concentración con la garganta secándose, se movió en el lado opuesto. Su cuerpo vibro en pánico, confundida de tener a una distancia cercana algo parecido a eso, se suponía que, dentro de los límites del templo, las presencia demoniacas salvajes son prohibidas, las barreras levantadas por el festival las elimina al instante y durante el resto del año, basta con las energías espirituales de quienes viven dentro.

Olvidándose de las sandalias de madera en sus pies comenzó su carrera al lado opuesto, latidos aumentados chocando contra su pecho, enviando una cantidad de presión sanguínea que saco el sudor mediante sus poros. Aparto ramas, salto por las raíces y desgarro sus ropas al pasar por arbustos espinosos. Tropezó por sus sandalias, atorada en un agujero por la erosión a causa del agua, jalo su pie sin resultados, eligiendo deshacer el nudo de la sandalia, haciendo lo mismo con la otra, retomando su carrera. Su detección espiritual disponía de un generoso rango, con esa información fue suficiente para mantenerse lejos, pero, olvido mantener al mínimo su propia aura, atrayendo la atención de ese demonio salvaje.

Según los registros históricos y un par de libros redactados por la segunda heredera de la perla, Chiemi-sama, en sus visitas a los limites externos de la Ciudadela, tuvo encuentros con animales de alturas descomunales (el más pequeño de seis metros) y un salvajismo extremo solo comprable a la energía emitida, sus _youkis_ contaminados pudrieron la tierra a su alrededor, tomando a los árboles y la fauna que considera tal espacio su hábitat natural. Pensaron que se trataban de yokais envueltos en una extraña maldición que impedía utilizar su parte racional y al buscar para purificar, no hubo ni un rastro, en cambio el _reiki_ alerto a las bestias, lanzando un ataque que le costó uno de sus pechos y marcas de envenenamiento en el brazo.

La conclusión bestias alteradas con maldiciones, creadas a partir de la unión de diferentes partes de cadáveres, alimentadas con _youki_ venenoso con el instinto de arrasar y asesinar todo lo que contuviera una onza de vitalidad. Abandonadas en las cercanías por los mismos que las trajeron a la tierra, sus armas secretas y ultimas para la guerra entre los cuatro.

Una zona especial para las "Demo-Bestias" fue levantado por Chiemi clavando estacas en el suelo, pergaminos a los troncos de los árboles y enredando kilómetros de rosarios, entrar era una tarea fácil, el verdadero reto quedaba en salir. Por tanto su ingreso fue tajantemente prohibido, salvo para las pruebas especiales solicitadas por el grupo de Exterminadores al Templo Midoriko, siendo la graduación de sus aprendices, dejando por un lapso de 24 horas una zona abierta, si en el tiempo estipulado no conseguían acabar con la bestia morirían en el interior o retrasaban su salida un ínfimo segundo, morirían con el venenosos miasma creada de las heces de los animales y sus cuerpos putrefactos, el lugar también seria usado en los castigos de pena máxima para quienes violaban las normativas de la Ciudadela. Las sacerdotisas se ahorraron el implementar un método parecido al de los Exterminadores, cometer actos de crueldad con animales inconscientes de su propia existencia iba en contra de las enseñanzas de su fundadora y su motivación a concluir la guerra, continuamente se esforzaban por encontrar un hechizo purificador que las liberara del sufrimiento del deseo insaciable de muerte, tarea que solo podía ser una realidad usando la perla, pero, imposible si dicho artefacto jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia seria removido de su altar.

Kagome pensó haber colocado distancia con la Demo-Bestia, recargándose en la madera de un árbol deslizo su espalda hasta que sintió la humedad del pasto en sus palmas y la sensación de picor a través de las telas de sus ropas. Usaría la detección de energía espiritual una vez más, seguramente encontraría a alguno de los guardias en sus rondas por el pueblo, atraería su atención e inmediatamente lanzaría la señal para una de las Sacerdotisas encargadas de sus propios patrullajes por las calles internas y externas de la ciudad.

Arrastrándose por el suelo con sus manos y las rodillas esquivo una cortada que partió el árbol por la mitad desde la parte superior, cada lado cayendo, dos puntos rojos, derrochando su aura sin consideración haciéndola visible sin la necesidad de activar sus habilidades, el peso de su respiración tan grueso para notarse el velo nítido, baba espesa, con una gota derritió la madera y el poco verdor bajo sus pies. Más grande que un oso, una cantidad de pelo parecido a agujas con la punta al exterior, orejas pequeñas, pinzas en lugar de garras, sus piernas con la piel de una serpiente sin una cola, su apariencia repulsiva complementada por sus gruñidos calo con un cambio de temperatura en el cuerpo de Kagome. Esta Demo-Bestia no fue registrada en la lista de la biblioteca, pero, era obvio, cada año recibían reportes de nuevas especies generándose en el interior, cada una más resistente que la anterior, debilitando los poderes de la barrera en la delimitación de su terreno. Cuatro torres se construyeron pasando a tener una vigilancia diaria, rotando entre personal cada cierto tiempo y modificando la barrera según el tipo de _youki_ expulsado de los animales.

Puso una mano delante, sosteniendo su muñeca con la otra intentando dejarla quieta, enfocando su objetivo, daría un disparo con su energía espiritual, lo aturdiría una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, pero suficiente en salir corriendo, dejar caer algunas de sus prendas con su aroma impregnado y distraerlo con ello hasta encontrar un lugar seguro.

La criatura rugió enviando su aura con su voz reseca, el olor a miasma mareo a Kagome, sus ojos se entrecerraron, poniendo su concentración al disparar que necesitaba. Vio a dos criaturas, ambas inmóviles, parecían esperar la siguiente reacción y ella se las otorgo con el dispara de _reiki_ fallando, acertando al árbol detrás de la criatura causando un leve rose en lo que se considera un hombro, cubierto para el pelaje de agujas. – "Mamá, abuelo, Sota…" – su cuerpo se puso pesado, olvidando el movimiento de sus extremidades, el miedo de la criatura monumental delante.

Basto un parpadeo y tenía el panorama de la entrada a las fauces de la bestia, expulsando su miasma, los colmillos afilados. El aliento actuaba como un sedante, interfiriendo con la trasmisión de información del cerebro al cuerpo e incluso aletargar la reacción de supervivencia. – "Kaede-chan" – sus ojos nublados por el miasma derramaron lágrimas, cayendo en el hocico de quien la devoraría – "Kikyo-nee… perdón…"

\- " _La rueca tiene su primer giro, ¿Qué tipo de hilo saldrá?"_

Una voz misteriosa pasó por sus oídos trayéndola del letargo y colocando palabras que resonaron como un rayo cayendo entre las montañas en una tormenta: No mueras.

Con la disposición de disparar otro tajo de _reiki_ dentro del ocio del animal, su impulso le garantizaría volar hasta el suelo y por su tamaño salir de la pinza teniendo cortadas por la parte de su abdomen. Antes de poder tener un tamaño de una moneda por energía espiritual, una ráfaga verdosa cruzo por debajo de ella, dando en el pecho y antebrazo de la bestia, la carne se removió, inclinándola hacia adelante las pinzas se abrieron, aterrizaría en el pasto con la herida sangrante por la presión y el misma contaminándola.

Algo suave se cernía a su alrededor y una presencia que no conseguía identificar, pero, aun con el cansancio por sus heridas físicas y espirituales, quien fuera este ser, superaba a la Demo-Bestia, tanto como para herirla y no recibiera un contrataque.

La nubosidad de su mirada dificulto distinguir la figura que la cargaba, aun escuchaba los gritos de la criatura, batallando por recuperar la extremidad perdida y sobreponerse a lo que sé que fuera esa técnica. Estaba segura que liberaría otro tanto de su miasma como su último recurso, pero, hubo luz verdosa dividiendo a la criatura en partes desiguales, separándose hasta formar una pila de carne putrefacta. – Sigues respirando humana – sin preocupación, consideración o esperanza, era la primera vez que escuchaba un tono de voz desprovisto de emociones, pero, con una amabilidad oculta.

\- T-tem-templo… d-duele…por-por favor – escupió sangre dificultando su pronunciación y manchando con algunas gotas la superficie afelpada en la cual reposaba, consiguió molestar a quien le salvo, escucho un gruñido. Sin la delicadeza de un caballero cargando a una princesa, regreso sobre sus pasos. Kagome cerró los ojos, tosiendo ahora por el miasma obstaculizando sus ductos de respiración, convirtiendo cualquier cantidad de aire en una sustancia toxica que empeoraba su condición, un sarpullido morado se formó en la herida por las pinzas de la Demo-Bestia.

\- Mueres – Su mente le jugaba bromas, a pesar de su hostilidad remarcada, percibía tristeza dirigida a su persona, vaya curioso salvador. En la próxima ocasión, si es que no viera la luz de un nuevo día, le agradecería. Hizo el esfuerzo de despegar sus parpados, enfocándolos, al menos recordaría su rostro, nada, como el agua turbia que no permite ver un reflejo en ella, solo consiguió tomar un color que sobresalía por la oscuridad de la noche. – Eres una de esas niñas de la perla.

\- "Plateado" – pensó, dejándose arrastrar al mundo del silencio, en su penumbra inconsciente.

* * *

_Camino por los pasillos recién construidos de su nueva casa, afinar un par de detalles y todo quedaría perfecto, la emoción esparcida en su rostro con una sonrisa sonrojando a los constructores que se encontraban a Midoriko. Iba rumbo al altar de la perla, cambiando la dirección en sus pasos al reconocer un aura con una cuantas diferencias, paro a cinco metros del marco de la puerta, saludando con amabilidad fingida a la mujer de cabellos platinado, ropas exquisitas y marcas en su piel probando su pureza. - Lady Irasue… ¿a qué debo el honor de su excelsa presencia?_

_\- ¿No es obvio?, a penas cruce las fronteras del Oeste, morirá. – cerro el abanico en su mano, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_\- Por supuesto. – el disfrute de la información no es escondido por Midoriko – Pido perdón por mi desconsiderada pregunta. – reverencio solemnemente, sin despegar la sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Humana, juegas con fuego. – saco su mano derecha, señalando a Midoriko con el abanico cerrado – ¿Dominar a los Lords de cuatro regiones como tus mascotas?_

_\- Me gusta pensar que somos amigos forzados a convivir y aceptarnos. – respondió la peli negra sin deshacer su buen humor y amabilidad en señal de respeto._

_\- Tu estúpida valentía es divertida – fue el turno de Irasue en mostrar expresividad, con una luminosidad escarlata a su alrededor – Bien, participare en este juego de alianzas, servirá para entretenerme un rato._

_\- Ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿explíqueme sobre este entretenimiento?_

_\- Inocente incluso en tus propias artimañas. Fascinante. – arreglo la piel colgando de sus hombros, sacando una campanilla de la manga de su kimono, agitándola tres veces, un carruaje con dos criaturas parecidas a un dragón, cada una con un par de cabezas, descendió, siendo conducido por un pequeño demonio parecido a un sapo – Déjame seguir viendo lo que eres capaz de hacer con esa perla maldita que trajiste al mundo una vez más. – sin esperar respuesta, dio la espalda a Midoriko, la puerta del carruaje se deslizo con una magia purpura y al entrar, la puerta volvió a cerrarse, alzándose en vuelo a las nubes, con el sonido de un trueno y un rayo marcando su salida._

_Midoriko suspiro, viendo su mano temblar y pequeños brotes rosados salir en su palma, cubriéndola con sus dedos, se giró, regresando a su auténtico destino, el altar de la perla._

_Fueron palabras que intercambio con la perla, una extraña conversación, ella seria quien conseguiría detener la guerra, pero quien devolvería la paz, permitiendo la convivencia armoniosa de los demonios, medio demonios y humanos sería una perla brillante. Siguiendo a lo que la perla le dijo, decidió crear un templo en donde entrenaría a las futuras guardianas de la perla y quizás encontrar a quien portara esa perla brillante en el camino._

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron con el sonido de un tambor, dos grupos de cuatro mujeres en armadura se colocaron en posición de ataque, dejando en medio a la guardiana de la perla junto a su segundo al mando. Un youki poderoso subía por las escaleras causando estremecimiento por el cuerpo de algunas de las mujeres, Kikyo dio un paso adelante, seguida por Kaede y las guardias que no se quedaron apoyadas en el suelo con sus lanzas. Deteniéndose a diez centímetros del marco de las puertas, la imagen de quien portaba el youki aterrador se volvió clara, asustando y sorprendiendo a Kaede que giro a ver la expresión de su hermana mayor, su ceño fruncido y ojos fríos, deteniendo los movimientos de sus guardias, hablo sin temor. – Explícate Sesshomaru.

\- Encontré a tu humana. Guardiana. – su voz fría, dio escalofríos a las mujeres. Kikyo no detecto malicia que cubriera su intención de traer a Kagome directo al templo. Un intercambio silencioso entre ambos, termino por ella al exhalar e indicar a Kaede que tomara a la pequeña de los brazos del primogénito del Oeste. Con dos pasos Kaede llego con el yokai procurando extremo cuidado en no tocarlo, concentrándose en verificar los signos vitales de Kagome, temiendo al sentir el olor de carne envenenada, justamente en su vientre, regreso con Kikyo, olvidándose de Sesshomaru, con las lágrimas escapando por su único ojo entrego el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña, con energía espiritual rodeando su mano comprobó la herida, visualmente impactante pero era mucho peor por dentro, no solo contaminándola sino que estaba siendo comida de adentro hacia afuera.

Sosteniendo a Kagome en un brazo mantuvo su otra mano con energía espiritual presionada en la herida – Hablaremos más tarde – se dirigió a Sesshomaru – Gracias – completo, con media vuelta y corriendo, llamando a dos sacerdotisas que salían con canastas de comida y mantas. – ¡PREPAREN EL SALÓN DE PURIFICACIÓN! – asintieron inmediatamente a la orden dada, reparando con pesar al ver el estado de la pequeña Kagome.

\- Sesshomaru-sama – Kaede se irguió delante del yokai, haciéndose a un lado, mostro con una mano el interior del templo permitiéndole pasar. Hubo una ceja que se levantó o eso pensó la castaña, no conseguía descifrar su expresión facial, por lo que se explicó con palabras – Descanse dentro. La situación actual requiere de nuestras medidas de protección más elevadas.

\- Insinúas que estoy implicado en la desaparición de una de tus humanas.

\- Se equivoca. Sesshomaru-sama – rectifico Kaede con seriedad, ignorando el sudor frio corriendo en su cuello – Usted es uno de nuestros invitados como representante del Oeste, por tanto, cuidarlo no es problema.

\- Mientes. – listo para irse, la voz de la mujer lo detuvo, agregando el nombre de su medio hermano. – ¿Qué hace el aquí?

\- Inuyasha… sama eligió quedarse y ayudarnos con la evacuación de los aldeanos – ella lo sabía, esa información no haría más feliz al representante del Oeste y aumentaba las razones para irse del templo y volver a su tierra, pero necesitaba información, además de dar una cierta hospitalidad por la promesa con los Lords. – Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, entre, aliméntese y descanse. – el plateado entre cerro los ojos, enmarcando su ceño. Kaede trago saliva, su destreza en los tratos e intercambio de información se limitaba a los comerciantes y sus habituales vendedores de materiales para talismanes. Sesshomaru no entraba para nada en su cuadro común, ni siquiera como alguien para charlar animadamente con algún bocadillo de por medio, incluso, llegaba a dudar de que Inuyasha fuera el hermano menor (medio) de Sesshomaru parecían agua y aceite. – Enviamos a su madre, Lady Irasue, un mensaje, poniéndola al tanto de los recientes días y que por ello prefirió quedarse hasta que se solucione el… problema en cu-cuestion – desvió la mirada antes eso último, luchando por no bajar la cabeza, el _youki_ de Sesshomaru tomo forma física rodeándolo, elevando algunos de sus cabellos y las marcas en sus mejillas tomaron forma de zigzag.

Fue el primer y segundo paso de Sesshomaru que lo pusieron dentro del templo y quedando a su lado que Kaede se dio cuenta de que contuvo el aire, hubo una especie de maldición que seguramente no conocería, salvo para Sesshomaru. En automático dio las indicaciones para guiar al represéntate del Oeste a la zona de hospedaje provisional, escucho la suave voz de alguna de sus guardias que consiguieron mantenerse en pie. Dejándose caer hacia atrás, el resto de guardias que permanecieron, la detuvieron por los hombros y la cintura, llenándola de preguntas sobre su estado o si estaba consciente, una de ellas indico que cerraran la entrada y continuaran con la vigilancia, apoyaron el peso de Kaede en el hombro de cada una, necesitaba la sala de restauración pero ella lo impidió, cambiando eso por un poco de té y enviando a una de ellas a informar a la familia de Kagome su retorno , teniendo suma precaución de quien se encontraba alrededor. – No se esfuerce Kaede-sama. – hablo con preocupación una de las guardias que la llevaba, la otra asintió, caminando hasta una banca de piedra, sentando a la joven castaña, ambas se quedaron en pie, mirándolas dudosas de que hacer, esperaban que el té que ella pidió no tardara demasiado.

\- ¡KAEDE! – las guardias giraron ante la voz que llamaba con familiaridad y preocupación a su segunda protectora, molestas por esa falta de respeto, voltearon listas para dar un regaño al desconocido, confundidas se quedaron al ver a un hanyou de cabellos platas y orejas animales, corriendo directo a ellas, ignorándolas a las dos e hincándose para sostener a Kaede por los hombros. - ¿Qué te pa-? – no consiguió completar su pregunta, ambas guardias lo jalaron fuera del espacio de la castaña, infundiendo una cadena de _reiki_ en sus brazos, manteniéndolos en su espalda, apretando el agarre y cantidad de energía espiritual. – ¡Suéltenme!

\- Nos da igual que seas un hanyou – hablo una de ellas, jalándole la mejilla – O que conozcas a Kaede-sama

\- ¡Exacto! – hablo la otra, retorciendo la oreja peluda – Impediremos cualquier acto que manche la pureza de Kaede-sama.

Las mujeres jaloneaban de las orejas y las mejillas a Inuyasha, Kaede suspiro, olvidando la razón de estar sentada y con dos guardias que debían continuar con su patrullaje por la zona interna. Le resultaba irónico, hace menos de cinco minutos estaban temblando de pavor por Sesshomaru, ahora, dos de ellas mangoneaban al hermano menor de este. – Yuka, Ana – dijo Kaede, teniendo la atención de ambas mujeres – Liberen a Inuyasha – dejaron escapar el mejor grito que Kaede haya escuchado, hincándose en el suelo pidiendo una disculpa – Olvídenlo – resto importancia Kaede aguantando la necesidad de reír por los cambios de actitudes de esas dos y el desconcierto de Inuyasha mostrando su enojo. – Sigan con sus tareas asignadas, esperare el té y que Liv hable con la familia de Kagome.

\- Nos retiramos Kaede-sama – miraron ligeramente al hanyou, despidiéndose de él también con una reverencia y corriendo.

\- ¿Todas las mujeres aquí están locas?

\- No seas grosero

\- Bah – se sentó al lado de Kaede, notando un par de guardias masculinos acompañados por tres mujeres con armadura y el traje de sacerdotisa. – Tienes un ligero aroma a mi hermano y esas mujeres también, ¿acepto quedarse?

\- Si. Él trajo a quien… - prefirió mantener el nombre de Kagome en secreto – se perdió por cuatro días. – un peso bajo de sus hombros y las lágrimas descendieron por su mejilla, secándolas con la manga blanca. Su cabello fue acariciado por el hanyou, sin girar a verla, ella sonrió, permitiéndose disfrutar de ese pequeño consuelo que no había tenido tras la desaparición de Kagome. – Me siento mejor, te lo agradezco. – un encogimiento de hombros y permanecieron en silencio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara? – inicio la conversación, percatándose de pequeñas manchas de sangre y otro aroma que no pertenecía a Kaede.

\- Hasta que Kikyo-neesama deje la sala de curación. – cruzo los dedos en su regazo – Equipos de exterminadores con sacerdotisas guardias y las tropas del Gobernador se dispersaron ayer – disminuyo el tono de su voz, sabiendo que él escucharía perfectamente – por sus reportes, los pergaminos en la zona de las Demo-Bestias y los rosarios continúan en funcionamiento, ninguna falta en el interior, aparentemente.

\- Estas bromeando, hay cientos de esas criaturas infernales afuera.

\- Pero no son Demo-Bestias, por mucho que su interior y exterior lo demuestren

\- Sigo sin notar cual es la gran diferencia, atacan a lo que se mueva frente a ellos y los devoran. ¿Cómo no pueden serlo?, tu misma les dijiste así cuando salimos a buscar a esa persona que se perdió.

\- Lo sé – suspiro, rascando su frente – se debió a la impresión, es todo. Solo confía en lo que te digo ahora, no son las Demo-Bestias del bosque. Esas cosas fueron hechas de algo impuro y poderoso, contaminan a lo que sea que toquen, "Como a Kagome, las Demo-Bestias no envenenan". Un parasito.

\- Así que, estás diciéndome, que el responsable es alguien que esta transmitiendo parásitos para llegar a – una ceja alzada de Kaede e Inuyasha obtuvo la respuesta – claro. – sonrió de lado dejando ver algunos colmillos - ¿Tienes idea de quien podría ser?

\- Están haciendo una revisión de los últimos años, no dejando a nadie sin sospecha.

\- ¿Yo incluido?

\- Así es – giro el rostro, le desagradaba la idea de pensar de esa forma de Inuyasha, pero, como ella lo dijo, nadie está libre de ser culpable, no a menos que consigan eliminar de la Ciudadela a todas esas imitaciones parásitas.

\- Entiendo – la mano de Kaede se deslizo hasta tocar con las puntas de sus dedos, la mano que se apoyaba en el brazo contrario, le miro con el entrecejo fruncido hacia abajo y los labios apretados. En su rostro se podía leer la disculpa y que haría lo necesario por terminar con este embrollo – Te ayudare. – soltó el hanyou, deshaciendo el cruce de brazos y tomando la mano de Kaede.

\- Inuyasha

\- ¿Hm?

\- Eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir.

\- Si… tu… también… niña. – un pequeño golpe en su hombro, por la mano que dejo la de Inuyasha con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Eso tenía que doler? – reto el hanyou, ganándose otro puñetazo pero esta vez imbuido con _reiki_ tirándolo de la banca.

\- Por supuesto, perrito. – dijo ella, recibiendo oportunamente su té y la confirmación de dar el mensaje a los Higurashi. – Volveré a mis asignaciones, ustedes igual, manténganme informada en todo momento incluso si es algo mínimo o absurdo.

* * *

El espejo flotando en medio de la habitación mostraba los restos de la Ciudadela y algunos de los cadáveres de sus creaciones, humanos con armaduras y armas con mayor tamaño y peso al suyo, guio la imagen hasta el templo que se alzaba al final, rodeado por un escudo y con otros humanos portando armas y rosarios que detenían a sus animales antes de siquiera tocar una de las paredes del escudo.

Eran más complicados de invadir de lo que esperaba, preparados para un ataque sorpresa, evacuando a civiles a la zona con mayor probabilidad de supervivencia, desplegando rastreadores por quien se quedara fuera y llevándolos al interior, satisfechos con la seguridad, su única tarea se redujo a matar a los animales que quedaban, era cuestión de tiempo, sus fuerzas se desgastarían y entonces la barrera espiritual seria lo de menos. Un premio absoluto lo esperaba dentro. – Descansa, Kanna. – dijo a la imagen de una niña con cabellos blancos. – Vuelve y dime que sucedió con esa humana.

\- Lo que usted diga. Naraku-sama – la imagen de Kanna se esfumo y con ello el espejo oscurecido se deslizo hasta estar colgado de una de las paredes.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, una mano fría se pasó por su mejilla hasta su frente, labios finos de posaron en ese lugar y un peso cayo en sus piernas, la cabeza recostada en su pecho y tarareando una canción de cuna. Regreso la muestra de afecto, alzando su rostro por la barbilla y rozando sus labios, manchándose ligeramente con el labial carmesí. – ¿Estas disculpándote por tu error Kagura?

\- Es amor, Naraku – respondió con una sonrisa, pero el hombro de piel pálida sujeto su rostro con una mano, enterrando los dedos en sus mejillas, alzándola en el aire, saliendo de la comodidad de su silla - ¿Q-que es-estas…? – la mano se deslizo hasta que rodeo el cuello, bloqueando su entrada de aire.

\- Permitiste que la humana fuera recuperada por esas mujeres, lo peor, es que Sesshomaru fue quien la encontró. ¿Dame una razón para no acabar contigo? – el brazo que sostenía a Kagura se volvió tres tentáculos, uno alrededor del cuello, inyectándose como raíces y los otros dos, entrando por el kimono y haciendo lo mismo que el primero, su carne oscurecida y el rojo en sus labios cambio por el de su sangre, sus ropas se mancharon con el mismo colorido líquido, manchando el suelo al encontrar final a su recorrido. Arrojaría el cuerpo de la mujer cuando el último trozo de piel cambiara a negro y arrojaría su cuerpo a los corrales de las bestias, pero, en su agonía, escucho un susurro, algo con: Gome. Dejándola ir, aterrizo en el suelo masajeando su cuello, mirándola desde arriba, espero.

\- S-su – tosió, escupiendo una bola de masa café – su n-nombre… lo conozco. – ese dato atrajo la atención de Naraku, inclinándose a Kagura, recargando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, tomando a la mujer por el moño detrás de su cabeza, atrayéndola a él. K-ka-kagome… es Kagome – repitió, resistiendo el expulsar gotas de sangre que mancharan a Naraku, el hombre sonrió, suavizando la toma de su cabello y rodeándola con sus brazos, apegándola para que se recostará en su hombro. Deshizo el moño, alisando su cabellera desde la coronilla hasta la mitad de espalda que era donde llegaba, beso su frente, felicitándola y esperando que no cometiera otro error como ese. – Lo juro, c-con mi vida. Naraku. – alzo el rostro, presiono sus labios, nerviosa en una tensa línea – Porque yo te amo.- declaro, tomando la mano del hombre y restregando su mejilla contra ella – Te amo, Naraku.

\- Es bueno escucharlo, Kagura querida - imito la acción de la peli negra, juntando ambas manos y besando sus nudillos - Ve a tu habitación, arréglate y espera a Kanna.

\- Enseguida - fue ayudada a levantarse por Naraku, entrando en un sirviente que fue su apoyo en lo que abandonó la habitación.

Volviendo a su silla, elevo un pergamino un poco de tinta y anoto el nombre de la niña, atrajo el espejo y lanzo el trozo de papel contra este, mostrando su imagen, inconsciente y envuelta en túnicas blancas, desapareció, destruyendo el espejo, el _reiki_ de la guardiana de la perla impedía la intromisión al templo por energías negativas. Al menos tenía el rostro de la pequeña en su memoria y con él las prisas por invadir se redujeron, cambiaria sus planos de momento. - "Es hora de convocar a los Lords Cardinales"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Pienso que las historias tipo "Isekai" me influye para poder ir escribiendo esto, lo único que me deja en reflexión es el hecho de ¿Cómo no se confunden los autores con tantos términos?**

**Aunque igual no sé muy bien que hice ... jajajajaja. Solo puedo decir, todo es culpa de Naraku XDDD, siempre Naraku, jajaja.**

**Posdata: Esto iba a ser romántico ... y me pregunto ¿Dónde dejar el romance ?, jajajaja.**

**Posdata 2: Si leyeron esto hasta este punto, muchas gracias, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hice. Jajajaja**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina * lean esto con la voz de Deadpool ***


End file.
